Fight Fighters/Gallery
Screencaps Cold Open S1e10_soos_introducing_arcade.png S1e10_games.png S1e10_pacman.png s1e10 Old Man McGucket dancing.jpg S1e10_ho_down_hero.png S1e10_insert_token.png S1e10_stan_won.png S1e10_wendy_and_dipper_playing.png S1e10_rumble_father_killed.png S1e10_dr_karate.png S1e10_button_mashing.png S1e10_game_play.png S1e10_winners_don't_lose.png S1e10 dipper take that back.png S1e10 dipper smile.png S1e10 robbie pointing.png S1e10_enter_robbie.png S1e10_wendy_and_robbie_playing.png S1e10_third_wheel.png S1e10_begin_fight.png Robbie challenges Dipper S1e10 shack.png S1e10_poker_game.png S1e10 she doesn't knows what we're playing.jpg S1e10_mabel_wins.png S1e10 the ceiling shacking.jpg S1e10_waddles_eating_mabel's_sweater.png S1e10 oooh.jpg S1e10 robbie serenading.png S1e10_dipper_confronts_robbie.png S1e10_robbie_challenges_dipper.png S1e10 dipper blushing.png S1e10 here's an idea.jpg S1e10_robbie_calls_wendy.png Se10 dipper hits the phone.jpg S1e10_broken_phone.png S1e20 you're not getting that easy.jpg S1e10_grunkle_stan_interrupts.png S1 E10 Dipper on the ground..png S1e10_smart_money_is_on_skinny_jeans.png S1e10 sharing your feelings with your family.png S1e10 noodle arms.png S1e10_do_what_girls_do.png S1e10_corner.png S1e10_wimp_it_is.png S1e10 dipper soos.png S1e10_posters_pointing.png Why you ackin' so cray cray? S1e10_tv_show.png S1e10_why_you_ackin'_so_cray-cray.png S1e10_mabel_upside_down.png S1e10_stan_needs_glue.png S1e10_stan_explaining.png S1e10_mabel_confused.png S1e10_mabel_with_clover_sweater.png Enter Rumble McSkirmish S1e10_soos_playing_nort.png S1e10_nort.png S1e10_soos_wondering.png S1e10_soos_about_to_enter_the_game.png S1e10_soos_enters_the_game.png S1e10_dipper_playing_alone.png S1e10_character_select_screen.png S1e10_continue.png S1e10_dipper_talking_to_game.png S1e10_ultimate_power_code.png S1e10_dipper_sees_code.png S1e10_dipper_enters_code.png S1e10_game_shuts_down.png S1e10_bright_light.png S1e10_dipper_selects.png S1e10_Dipper_presses_button.gif S1e10_rumble_mcskirmish.png S1e10_rumble_appears.png S1e10_dipper_and_rumble_face_to_face.png S1e10 rumble dipper high five.png S1e10 dipper hand hurts.png Acrophobia S1e10_dipper_and_rumble_talking.png S1e10_rumble_power_up.png S1e10_poor_change_machine.png S1e10_dipper_excited.png S1e10_guy_playing_nort.png S1e10_soos_in_nort.png S1e10_mystery_shack_from_above.png S1e10_mabel_to_test_stan.png S1e10_stan_napping.png S1e10_mabel_gives_stan_gift.png S1e10_high_heels.png S1e10_mabel_deducing.png S1e10_stan_accusing_mabel.png S1e10_tv_skydive.png S1e10 stan afraid of heights.png S1e10_stan_fell_over.png S1e10 mabel face.png S1e10 stan on floor.png Mission accepted S1e10_rumble_fly.png S1e10_fridge.png S1e10 dipper giving rumble a taco.png S1e10_rumble_eats.png S1e10_equip_taco.png S1e10_rumble_kneel.png S1e10_show_rumble_robbie.png S1e10_kill_father.png S1e10_rumble_point.png S1e10_fireball.png S1e10_punch.png S1e10_start_button.png S1e10_dipper_hits_start.png S1e10 kitchen mcskirmished.png Rumble meets Mabel S1e10_mabel_pacing.png S1e10_mabel_meets_rumble.png S1e10_rumble_says_words.png S1e10_fighting_machine.png S1e10_cheating.png S1e10_poop_and_butts.png Street Rumble S1e10_robbie_will_wet_pants.png S1e10_punched_an_oil_drum.png S1e10_katana.png S1e10_dangerous_litter.png Mabel's plan S1e10_creeper_mabel.png S1e10_mabel_scares_stan.png S1e10_wanna_go.png S1e10_stan_pointing_with_pitt_cola.png S1e10_mabel_innocent.png S1e10_scouts_honor_sweater.png S1e10_double_cross_back.png S1e10 Scout's Honor Sweater.png S1e10 Grunkle Stan with a pair of high heels.png Rumble vs. Robbie S1e10_dipper_and_robbie_at_park.png S1e10_robbie_on_bench.png S1e10_settle_like_men.png S1e10_not_sure_you_want_to.png S1e10_robbie_pointing_in_park.png S1e10_your_funeral.png S1e10_robbie_meets_rumble.png S1e10_why_is_he_blurry.png S1e10_will_fight_rumble.png S1e10_killed_his_father.png S1e10_fight.png S1e10_robbie_running.png S1e10_rumble_picks_up_robbie.png S1e10_wont_pick_on_me.png S1e10_robbie_slammed_on_ground.png S1e10_robbie_tossed.png S1e10_robbie_lands_on_jungle_gym.png S1e10_blue_fireball.png S1e10_robbie_escapes.png S1e10_almost_killed_him.png S1e10_rumble_punch_poster.png S1e10_rumble_rampage.png Game parodies S1e10_town_destroyed.png S1e10_barrel_company.png S1e10_rumble_with_barrel.png S1e10_donkey_kong_parody.png S1e10_robbie_jump_barrel.png S1e10_street_sign.png S1e10_rumble_destroy_things.png S1e10_dipper_cramp.png S1e10_bonus_round.png S1e10_perfect_score.png S1e10_oh_my_car.png s1e10 don't worry we're rich.png S1e10_buffet.png S1e10_all_you_can_eat.png S1e10_dipper_face_splash.png S1e10_soos_arrives.png S1e10_dipper_confesses.png S1e10_amiable_sidekick.png S1e10_drive_away.png S1e10 Pitt cola truck.png The water tower S1e10 Water Tower Spray Paint Explosion Muffin.png S1e10_mabel_and_stan_on_tower.png S1e10_view_of_town_from_tower.png S1e10_mabel_excited.png S1e10_stan_scared.png S1e10_robbie_climbs_tower.png S1e10_spray_paint_explosion_muffin_water_tower_wall.png S1e10_robbie_on_tower.png S1e10_rumble_looks_up.png S1e10_rumble_breaks_tower.png S1e10_trio_clinging.png S1e10_robbie_falling.png S1e10_rumble_finish_him.png S1e10_rumble_power_up_fist.png Dipper challenges Rumble S1e10_dipper_challenges_rumble.png S1e10_dipper_wood.png S1e10_dipper_tells_truth.png S1e10_dipper_sheepish.png S1e10_robbie_on_tree.png S1e10_rumble_brooding_01.png S1e10_rumble_brooding_02.png S1e10_rumble_brooding_03.png S1e10_rumble_challenges_dipper.png S1e10 Dipper looking at the start button.jpg S1e10_dipper_start_fight.png S1e10_fight_starts.png S1e10_dipper_changes_stance.png S1e10_soos_cant_watch.png S1e10_dipper_attack.png S1e10_rumble_attack.png S1e10_rumble_kick.png S1e10_dipper_uppercut.png S1e10_soos_tries_to_help.png S1e10_dipper_climbs_tree.png S1e10_rumble_cant_look_up.png S1e10_rumble_falls.png S1e10_rumble_special_move.png S1e10_fist_rain.png S1e10_rumble_back_up.png S1e10_rumble_combo.png S1e10_prefix.png S1e10_combo_cloud.png S1e10 rumble fart tattoo.png S1e10_dipper_turns_other_cheek.png S1e10 dipper beaten.png S1e10_rumble_wins.png S1e10_winners_dont_lose_peace.png S1e10_game_over.png S1e10_dip.png S1e10 Super Power Ninja Turbo Neo Ultra Hyper Mega Multi Alpha Meta Uber Prefix Punch.png S1e10 FIST...PUNCH...RAIN!!!.png Post battle S1e10_back_on_tower.png S1e10 stan mabel tower.png S1e10_stan_cheering.png S1e10_mabel_scared.png S1e10_robbie_back.png S1e10_robbie_point_dipper_face.png S1e10_robbie_going_to_punch.png S1e10_robbie_cant_punch.png S1e10_wendy_returns.png S1e10_wendy_what_happened.png S1e10 dipper robbie post battle.PNG S1e10_wendy_kiss.png S1e10_like_girls.png S1e10_yes_like_girls.png S1e10 wendy hairbrush.png S1e10_rivals.png S1e10_robbie_throat.png S1e10_dipper_fist.png Credits S1e10_credits_town.png S1e10 Pac man.png S1e10_credits_wendy_choice.png S1e10_credits_soos_eat.png S1e10 soos ending sleeping.png S1e10-8-Bit-Gravity-Falls-Animated.gif|Animated Gif of credits Promotional video Fight Fighters - Clip - Gravity Falls - Disney Channel Official Miscellaneous S1e10 ff game bg.gif Sc.268 ruff ink.jpg Master tower.jpg Sc.220 ink.jpg Master tower paint.jpg Master tower ink.jpg S1e10 aoshima storyboard.jpg Andy Gonsalves props12.jpg Andy Gonsalves props9.jpg Andy Gonsalves props4.jpg S1 E10 Dipper and Robbie.png|Promo still Paul Robertson Animation Select.gif Hadouken.gif Laugh.gif Swordswipes.gif Lightning.gif Rumble weak.gif Rumble combo.gif Rumble jump.gif Rumble kick.gif Rumble oildrum.gif Rumble point.gif Rumble punch.gif Rumble rapidattack.gif Rumble run.gif Cutscene.gif Rumble smash.gif Rumble stand.gif Rumble victory.gif Laughb.gif Charge.gif Drkarate.gif Drkcombo.gif Drkkick.gif Drkwalk.gif Drkwin.gif Inner.gif Innerb.gif Talk.gif Supernukefist.gif Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries